<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by rhiisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109869">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu'>rhiisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Body Worship, Horror, Injury, M/M, One Word Prompts, Reality Bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has learned to truly take his time when he admires Gerard's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Body worship</p><p>This piece is more of a focus on erotic literary practice than explicit sexual content.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, perrrfect…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The low hum of the air conditioner nearly enveloped the purr coming from the blond man on one steady knee, his fingers—far from human, far from beast—leisurely gliding over another figure's pale, hairless skin. The occasional faded image of an eye, wide and unblinking, was sewn just beneath the top-most layer of skin, capping each and every joint visible to a wandering gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slow, calculated breath, one that perhaps betrayed him and spoke of his gradually faltering control, the same man paused, black eyes snapping to the tattoo closest his right hand. It was deliberate, careful—certainly an act he had partaken in once or twice in the past—but still, the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as the pressure exerted on his recycled canvas doubled. The color of the flesh beneath his wicked nail paled further, taking no pause in welcoming a neat, quivering bead of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a fit of spastic excitement, the very existence of his long fingers seemed to flounder as the edges of his skin jolted and jumped away from the structural integrity of his bones. Silence accompanying the display led one to believe an optic illusion, but as he breathed in, each of his fingers appeared to balloon and grow much more intimidating—sharper, longer, and curiously, darker in color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't akin to melanin pooling in his skin, though. No, the very tips of his fingers darkened as if suddenly his extremities were afflicted by a terrible case of frostbite, cells rapidly dying in a disgusting display of subtle, grueling horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael tilted his head back and let out a slow, shuddering moan, the corners of his mouth curling up to the crests of his cheeks; revealed was a toothy, carnivorous grin, moments from bursting with perfectly white teeth, each sharper than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely... perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short warm up for myself, as I haven't written in quite some time. This is my first "official" attempt at writing content for The Magnus Archives, but I have plenty more in the works currently. Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it and would like to see more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>